


NeverMore - Reylo

by SoyMuyFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Reylo - Freeform, reylonochedebrujas2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyMuyFangirl/pseuds/SoyMuyFangirl
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Ben y Rey encuentra una forma de volverlo a ver.Pero en el intento tal vez se pierda a así misma.One Short para el  #ReyloNocheDeBrujas2020 (Terror psicólogico)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chaos and Peace

**_Tatooine, 36 DBY._ **  
**_350 días después de la batalla de Exegol._ **

Habían pasado 350 días estándar desde la muerte de Ben, ella los contaba en la pared del dormitorio principal, donde había decidido establecerse ahora que vivía en el rancho de los Lars.

Las muescas eran una recordatorio del dolor y de la esperanza que aún albergaba. No quería creer que estaba muerto, ahora lo esperaba, con el mismo esmero con el que esperó a sus padres en Jakku.

Siempre pensó que después de la guerra podría vivir en un planeta lleno de naturaleza, pero algo la ataba a Tatooine, Rey ya no sabía que era, no estaba segura de nada. Se pedía a si misma ser fuerte y fallaba una y otra vez en el intento.

Hacia meses que no volaba en el halcón, no tenía contacto con ninguno de sus amigos. Poe, Finn y Rose estaban muy preocupados por ella; en especial esta última temiendo que en medio de su soledad la Jedi cayera en depresión.

La castaña se sentía rota y vacia, tenía el mismo sueño cada noche. Su única compañía era BB8 quien insistió en quedarse con la joven. Subsistía con los créditos que el nuevo gobierno de la república les daba a los héroes de guerra.

Practicaba sus tácticas de batalla con su nuevo sable en el día e intentaba contactar a Ben en la noche, siempre sin éxito. Sin embargo lo sentía cerca de ella, de una forma que no podía describir.

.

**.**

**.**

**Tatooine, 36 DBY.**

_**351 días después de la batalla de Exegol.** _

Buscaba respuestas a sus dudas en los antiguos textos Jedi, los leía una y otra vez. Los mellizos Skywalker no sé habían presentado frente a ella desde que arribó al planeta.

Su rutina diaria pocas veces cambiaba y habían días en que creía que se había exiliado de todos, al igual que Luke. Pensaba que de seguro Leia estaría decepcionada de ella pues no la entrenó para ser débil.

Las noches eran frías y sus mayores miedos y deseos se materializan en su mente cuando su cabeza tocaba la almohada de su cama. El viento entraba como intruso en su habitación, se levantó del lecho y buscó entre sus pocas pertenencias preciadas aquél Sweater.

Era lo único que le quedaba de su amado, era lo único que podía tener de él en ese momento. La otra parte de su alma.

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su rostro, era increíble que a pesar de haberla lavado y arreglado todavía conservara su olor característico, el olor de su dueño.

Rey se sentía un poco más cerca de Ben cuando lo utilizaba, se lo colocó sobre su camisa blanca de tirantes que utilizaba para dormir y como de costumbre, el Sweater le llegó hasta un poco mas abajo de sus glúteos. El resto de sus piernas lo cubría un pantalón corto gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Volvió a la cama, se cubrió hasta el cuello y le pidió a la fuerza que le permitiera verlo, aunque fuera en sus sueños. Repitió "Ven a mí" tantas veces hasta que se durmió.

.

.

.

_Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta del dormitorio, unos pasos poco fuertes acompañados por el sonido de lo que parecía ser un droide se hicieron notar._

_Por alguna razón que no comprendía, ya no sentía frío, estaba rodeada de un aura cálida que Rey quiso que nunca desapareciera._

_Una pequeña mano se posó en su mejilla derecha, pues estaba acostada de lado en el lecho. Una voz un poco temerosa y al misma tiempo suave, la llamó._

_\- Mamá._

_Se removió un poco y solo entonces notó que un brazo grande la había estado rodeando por la cintura todo ese tiempo y su corazón casi colapsa cuando escuchó aquella voz gruesa que le respondía la voz de lo que parecía ser de un niño pequeño._

_\- Shhh. Vuelve a dormir - Rey reconocería donde fuera esa voz. Era Ben, era él quien le respondía al niño que la había despertado._

_Ben la soltó de la cintura y con su mano alejó la del niño de la mejilla de Rey de forma delicada - Mamá ha tenido un día largo._

_Lo último dicho la hizo reaccionar y aunque sabía que si habría los ojos su sueño acabaría no pudo evitarlo._

_Sus párpados cedieron y logró ver como su amado se había levantado un poco de la cama para hablar con el niño. Y por su parte el niño lo miraba obediente._

_Aquel infante era la viva imagen de Ben, solo que sus ojos eran algo diferentes._

_\- Es que tuve una pesadilla - respondió_ _el pequeño._

_\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien - dijo él hombre acariciando el cabello del niño,_ _consolandolo_ _y ayudando a calmar sus miedos - Ahora ve a dormir que ya es muy noche._

_\- Bueno papá - respondió el niño y Rey quedó en shock ante tal revelación a pesar de que lo suponía._

_._

_._

_._

Anhelando ser partícipe de su propio sueño, se levantó de la cama y miro a su alrededor pero solo estaba BB8 a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

Destrozada empezó a llorar queriendo que esa fantasía se realizara.

Se despertó dando una fuerte bocarada de aire, sudando por la agitación de sus emociones. Había sido un sueño tan vivido y tan real que por un momento pensó que esa era la realidad. Deseó no haber despertado nunca, ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

 _ **Tatooine, 36 DBY.**_  
_**352 días después de la batalla de Exegol**_.

Rey vio a través de la ventana como empezaba a aclarar el cielo. Todavía desconsolada se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tocó el rostro con ambas manos intentando en vano alejar la sensación de su sueño.

Se había sentido tan real y tan vivido. Anheló poder haber tenido eso, felicidad, tranquilidad y una vida sencilla junto al hombre que amaba. Pero el se había ido sin tan si quiera poder decir adiós.

Se sentó en posición de loto y trató de contactarlo con todas sus fuerzas - Por favor, ven a mí - pedía entre gimoteos y con la voz entrecortada, casi en un susurro.

Muy dentro de su ser, sentía que se volvería loca si seguía esperando a que el volviera. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Casi como si de una iluminación se tratara, recordó que en los antiguos textos Jedi había una sección en la que hablaban de "El mundo entre los mundos". Lugar donde la fuerza actuaba de maneras diferentes y donde tal vez podría volver a ver a Ben.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó sus cosas y le pidió a BB8 que se quedara en la casa, pues ese viaje debía hacerlo sola, sabía que Achc-To era un lugar que potenciaba la fuerza como ningún otro lugar lo hacia, tal vez allí podría encontrar un camino.

Da ante mano sabia que volar el Halcón sin un copiloto era una de las cosas mas complicadas que existían, pero no era imposible, si una vez lo hizo, sin duda alguna lo podría volver a hacer.

Con destreza logró salir de la atmosfera de Tatooine sana y salva, al poco tiempo estuvo saltando al Hiperespacio donde manejar la nave fue mucho mas fácil. Calculaba que ya era medio día estándar.

Salió del hiperespacio y vio ante sus ojos aquel planeta oceánico que le traían muchos recuerdos de Ben. Aterrizó haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y camino hacia la cueva que había bajo la isla. Sabia el camino de memoria.

Llego hasta la pared que parecía un espejo y mirándolo fijamente volvió a pedir en susurros - Ven a mi - las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cada suplica era mas deseperada, con fervor pedía una señal - Haré lo que sea por traerlo de vuelta - cayó de rodillas al suelo a punto de darse por vencida.

Los sollozos formaban hecho en las paredes , se abrazó a si misma desconsolada, sus sospechas no habían dado frutos.

\- ¿Lo que sea? - preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Rey giró la cabeza y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio y con unas extrañas marcas en en el rostro que le atravesaban los ojos de forma vertical con ropas y túnica negras. Por instinto, Rey se levanto, activó su sable y se puso en defensiva.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó severa la joven.

\- Alguien como tú - respondió ella sin inmutarse por la actitud desafiante de la castaña - Una mujer a la que los Jedi le prometieron cosas, pero le fallaron y se convirtió en algo mas poderoso de lo que se suponía que seria.

Rey la escuchó sin estar muy convencida - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - quiso saber.

La rubia levanto el mentón con orgullo - Me llamaban Rain cuando era pequeña - respondió - Pero después de... - se detuvo un segundo - Ahora me llaman Darth Zannah.

\- Eres una Sith.

\- Así es.

Rey se puso en posición de pelea y preguntó agresiva - ¡¿Como es posible?! ¡Los Sith están extintos! - acto seguido atacó sin esperar que su golpe fuera interrumpido por un sable laser doble de color rojo y en ese momento sintió pavor.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - le pregunto Zannah a la joven con una sonrisa de superioridad - No soy de esta época.

Rey la miro asombrada y se separó de ella.

\- Soy de la antigua republica - agregó la rubia - Pero he logrado trascender a través del Espacio/Tiempo gracias a enseñanzas que para los Jedi son prohibidas.

Rey solo la escuchaba mientras las dos daban vueltas mirándose fijamente.

\- Yo morí y reviví - finalmente confesó la Sith.

La mente de la Jedi no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Como? - preguntó en un susurro asombrada.

\- Por error - dijo Zannah - Yo... - exhaló - Yo quería traer a un ser amado que se me fue arrebatado a manos de los Jedi - agachó el rostro - Mi mejor amiga - confesó - Ella me dio cobijo, un hogar y amor cuando los Jedi me extraviaron en Ambria al inicio de mi entrenamiento.

La voz de la rubia se volvió mas suave - Cuando ellos me fueron a buscar pensaron que ella me atacaría pues para ellos Laar era solo una bestia, una Bouncer mas. Yo no tenia familia y ella era mi única compañía - paró un segundó - La ira me consumió y los mate por arrebatarme lo que yo más amaba.

Por alguna extraña razón Rey se sintió identificada.

Los Jedi la habían ayudado a derrotar a Palpatine, pero no la ayudaron a mantener a Ben con vida, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese instante y se sintió traicionada por quienes decían confiar en ella.

\- Mi perdida fue grande - dijo Zannah - Pero la tuya no tiene comparación alguna - la miró con ojos cristalinos - Perdiste a la otra mitad de tu alma, al amor de tu vida.

Rey sollozó suave y las lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a traerlo de vuelta - la rubia apagó su sable y se acercó lentamente a la castaña - Con el pasó del tiempo me he vuelto mas sabia y ahora estoy segura de que puedo traer a los muertos del mas allá, Rey - la llamó - Te puedo dar la vida que siempre soñaste.

La Jedi lo pensó por un momento, claro que quería que Ben volviera, pero también se le hacia extraño que la Sith le diera algo sin pedir nada a cambió, algo en todo eso no tenia sentido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? - pregunto Rey de forma directa apagando su sable.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Zannah.

Rey la miró seria - Si me vas a dar algo creo que lo lógico seria que yo también te de algo a ti.

La otra mujer calló y pensó por unos segundos - No quiero nada de tí - respondió - Tómalo como si fuera un favor, de mujer a mujer - le sonrió - Y los favores nunca se pagan.

La joven se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenia nada que perder y recordó la lección de su maestro Luke "Decir que sí se extinguen los Jedi signifique que la fuerza también se extinguirá es capricho"

Entendió que no tenia nada que perder, que así ella se fuera la fuerza elegiría a alguien más para que siguiera el camino de los Jedi. Tenia fe en que ella no era la ultima. De seguro todo estaría bien.

Rey suspiró pesado, estaba poniendo mucho en juego, pero por primera vez en su vida tomo una decisión solo para ella sin que nadie esperara nada - De acuerdo - respondió con incertidumbre.

Darth Zannah estaba feliz con su decisión - Bien, entonces empecemos.

Le pidió que se sentara en el suelo, frente al espejo y que se concentrara, que no alejara la mirada de la pared - Imagina tu vida ideal, tu mundo ideal, aférrate a ello y se hará realidad.

La castaña pidió que Ben volviera a ella, sintió como la fuerza fluía con su cuerpo, esta vez tenia ms dominio en ella y entendió porque la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar y pidió ver a sus padres no funcionó.

.

.

.

Se conmocionó cuando frente a si vio el rostro de Ben, todavía conservaba sus heridas de batalla, era exactamente igual a como lo había visto por ultima vez. Sintió un dolor en la cabeza y guio su mano hasta allí, la miro y se dio cuenta que tenia sangre.

El ambiente ya no era húmedo, era frio. Ya no escuchaba las aguas del lago, su sonido fue remplazado por el de algunos cuantos rayos. Sus ropas grises se decoloraron hasta ser blancas con anchas de suciedad.

Solo en ese momento entendió que había regresado a Exegol, al momento en el que Ben le entregó toda su energía.

\- Ben - susurró su nombre feliz de que él estuviera vivó y queriendo no volver a perderlo lo besó. Pero no dejaría que esta vez muriera, sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Después de besarlo se dio cuenta de que se estaba desvaneciendo y sin durar le dio la mitad de su energía, sabia que los dos quedarían débiles, pero seguirían vivos y juntos. Con la mano en el pecho de él evito que se cayera al suelo.

Apoyándose el uno al otro lograron salir, llegaron a la nave y partieron rumbo a Ajak Kloss.

Al aterrizar los gritos de júbilo de la resistencia los recibieron. Pero cuando bajaron de la nave todos se conmocionaron al ver al líder supremo de la primera orden vivo.

Los miembros de la resistencia no pudieron evitar apuntarle con sus blasters. Rey se puso en frente para defenderlo hasta que Poe se puso frente a todos y llamó al orden.

\- Rey, que significa esto - pidió el general con voz autoritaria y al mismo tiempo firme.

\- Ben me salvó en Exegol - respondió - Él me ayudó a derrotar al emperador.

\- ¡¿Como sabemos que es verdad?! - cuestionó uno de los pilotos de la resistencia.

\- ¡Si! ¡¿Quien nos asegura que no la está controlando para decir eso?! - alegó otro.

\- Rey - la llamó Poe - Júrame que lo que dices es verdad.

\- Lo juro, sabes que yo nunca te mentiría - dijo ella con su mano en el corazón.

\- ¡Traidora! - gritó alguien entre la multitud y todos empezaron a alterarse.

\- ¡Cálmense! - dijo Dameron y mandó a callar a todos - He decidido que le haremos un juicio a Ben Solo por sus crímenes para con la galaxia. Pero mientras tanto estará recluido.

\- ¡Asesino! - volvió a gritar al misma voz de antes pero esta vez se escuchó más cerca a donde estaba la Jedi. Acto seguido, el disparó de un blaster hacia el cielo hizo que todos perdieran el control.

Por instinto todos se agacharon dejando ver a la persona que había alterando el orden público.

\- Finn ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó el general con las manos en alto.

El moreno sostenía el arma con fuerza entre sus manos, con sus ojos llenos de ira mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

\- Lo que debí hacer hace mucho - respondió con furia y sin dudar disparó hacia Rey.

Ben sin dudar abrazó a Rey la hizo girar sobre su eje, por lo cual el disparó le dio a el en la espalda muy cerca a dónde quedaba el pulmón.

Todo había sido justo como Finn lo pensó, sabía que Ben impediría que lastimaran a Rey.

La castaña abrazó al pelinegro y en vano intentó sostenerlo, pero el peso de él era mayor y no pudo mantenerlo en pie - Ben, por favor no te vayas - le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento - le dijo sin fuerzas y la vida se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Poe, por su parte se acercó a Finn y forcejeo con él hasta hacer que soltó el arma - ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - le preguntaba gritándole - ¡¿QUE HICISTE?!

El general pidió que el moreno fuera recluido y Chewie se acercó haciendo ruidos de dolor hacía donde estaban su sobrino y la Jedi.

La multitud se alzó en gritos y disturbios, Poe vio que Rey corría peligro y la obligó a irse del lugar junto con él.

La gente pedía que el cuerpo de Ben fuera muestra de lo que le pasaría a todos aquellos que colaboraron o hicieron parte de la primera orden.

Chewie gruñía tratando de impedir que los miembros de la resistencia que querían venganza llegaran hasta el cuerpo inerte.

Rey gritaba y lloraba dolida por la traición de su mejor amigo, por la muerte de Ben, pues ya lo había perdido dos veces. Poe trataba de controlarla y la sujetaba fuerte del brazo.

Tantas emociones dentro de la Jedi hicieron que se desestabilizara y dio un grito atroz que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.

.

.

Se vio a si misma de nuevo frente al espejo de la cueva y detrás suyo seguía Darth Zannah de pie. Con los nervios a flor de piel le preguntó - ¿Qué paso?

La rubia suspiró y se frotó las manos pues tenia frío - Te pedí que imaginarás un mundo perfecto, no una posibilidad de la realidad ya existente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - la castaña no entendía.

La Sith rodó los ojos - Sí sigues pensando en lo que pudo ser jamás recuperarás al joven Solo - explicó - Debes pensar en una vida alternativa en la que tú y tú otra mitad se conocieras en otras circunstancias y podrían estar juntos sin tantas complicaciones.

Viendo que ya había oscurecido y que Rey aún estaba conmocionada decidió dejar el ritual para después.

\- Nos encontraremos mañana en el árbol sagrado de los Jedi antes de media noche, será luna llena y eso nos dará un poco más de ventaja- ordenó Zannah.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la joven poniéndose de pie.

\- Los astros de este sistema se alinearán de tal forma que la fuerza será mayor a la que comúnmente hay en la isla - respondió dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía la salida.

\- Espera, Rain - dijo Rey - Aún no sé como es posible que estés aquí ¿Cómo me encontraste?

La rubia se dio la vuelta y la miro - Regresé a la vida pero no del todo - la castaña estaba confundida - Puedo materializarme solo una semana en el lugar que yo deseé por cada año estándar que pasa. De resto vago por la galaxia sin ser vista por nadie, casi como si fuera un fantasma.

Rey intentaba entender lo que Zannah le decía.

\- Por cuestiones del destino estaba vagando por las regiones desconocidas cuando percibí a otro sensible de la fuerza en la zona - la miró con compasión - Vi tu dolor y al mismo tiempo me vi a mí misma reflejada en ti, por eso decidí mostrarte quién soy y ayudarte.

Rey, en un acto de buena fe le creyó y la despidió con un movimiento de mano. Se quedó el la cueva unos minutos más mientras se calmaba, respiró hondo, volvió a mirar al espejo y dijo

\- Volveré por ti, cariño. Lo prometo.

Estaba tan pasmada en sus sentimientos que no vio como una pequeña grieta había surgido desde la parte inferior de la pared.

Pasó esa noche en el halcón pero casi no pudo dormir. Estaba tan consternada que ni siquiera se cambió mas ropas y su cabello seguía estando semi recogido.

.

.

.

_**Ahch-To, 36 DBY.** _  
_**353 días después de la batalla de Exegol.** _

El sol anunció a través de la ventana que un nuevo día empezaba. Rey se frotó los ojos pues al final el cansancio le había ganado, había dormido muy poco, pero ella se decía que era el tiempo necesario.

Volvió a intentar contactar con Ben, esta vez decidió iniciar de una forma diferente, cerró los ojos y se concentró - Ben - lo llamó en un susurro - Soy yo, Rey - las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Tomó aire y trató de no quebrarse - Es el día estándar número 353 desde que te fuiste. Te extraño - se detuvo un segundo y se permitió sollozar un poco, apretó con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños hasta sentir que las uñas se clavaban en su piel - Desearía que estuvieras aquí - tomó aire - Si estas ahí, por favor, dame una señal.

Se negaba a perder la esperanza, sin embargo, sintió como si la fuerza la conectara a algo, con miedo y duda abrió lentamente los ojos, frente a si había una luz azul en forma de humano, entre más lo miraba, mas nítido era su rostro.

Lo que parecía ser un fantasma de la fuerza poco a poco levanto su brazo hasta la mejilla de la joven y cuando finalmente la tocó para limpiar una de sus lagrimas, pudo reconocer su rostro - Ben - dijo Rey en un susurró casi inaudible.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que se había ido, emocionada intentó tocarlo también, pero en cuanto sus brazos lo rodearon para darle un abrazo en se esfumó dejándola nuevamente sola en el Halcón.

Gritó dolida y desesperada su nombre hasta que se quedó sin energía, Rey se quedó dormida sin quererlo y al despertar sus labios le jugaron la mala pasada redecorar como se sentían los de Ben sobre ellos.

No había comido nada desde el día anterior, así que hambrienta decidió buscar algo de comer, bajó la rampa del Halcon y no alcanzó a dar mas de 6 pasos cuando vio a varios Porgs tumbados en el suelo, como si estuvieran muertos.

Tomo a uno de ellos entre sus manos y vio que no habían muerto por las bajas temperaturas del planeta, en el exterior de sus pequeños cuerpos no ninguna mancha que reflejará que habían estado enfermos.

Se prometió a si misma examinara fondo antes de que fuera media noche.

A pesar de que no le gustaba la leche de las sirenas Laa debía reconocer que tenia propiedades muy nutritivas, dispuesta a obtener un poco de aquella bebida peculiar se dirigió a la costa, cuando ya estaba cerca escucho como aquellos animales acuáticos hacían ruido y salían nadando despavoridamente.

Una sola de ellas se quedo y tratando de no asustarla se acercó a ella, con cuidado acomodó la botella para poder ordeñarla, pero con solo hacer el movimiento de la mano notó que la leche salía del animal combinada con sangre.

Pensó que tal vez ese seno había sido maltratado por alguna cria y lo intento con los otros, sin embargo con todos obtuvo el mismo resultado, una leche verde combinada con sangre azul de sirena Laa. Era incomestible.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar el contenido de la botella al mar vio que toda la costa estaba rodeada de aquellos peces gigantes que Luke solía pescar, todos tenían los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, algunos no tenían la cabeza unida al cuerpo.

Se dijo a si misma que algo no estaba bien.

Desconcertada caminó un poco hacia la parte media de la isla y buscó frutas. Tomo una de ellas de un arbusto y de ante mano supo que no era venenosa. La mordió, pero con tan solo tenerla unos segundos en su boca comprobó que estaba podrida. Sin pensarlo mucho la escupió.

Miró el resto de la fruta que le quedaba en la mano y vio que en su corazón había una mancha oscura con textura arenosa. Cada vez un mal presentimiento acerca de todo se hacia más grande dentro de su alma.

Guardo la fruta junto con la botella y el cuerpo del pequeño Porg dentro de su morral. Regresó al Halcón y buscó entre las gavetas algún enlatado que no estuviera vencido, contó con tan buena suerte que encontró uno que estaba en perfecto estado.

Paro también encontró mas ropas de Ben, de aquellos tiempos cuando todavía era un Jedi. Se dió cuenta de su aspecto físico y decidió cambiarse. Se puso unos Legis apretados hasta los tobillos pero hacia tanto frio que dejó el sweater del pelinegro, Se puso una tela liviana gris sobre el pecho como a ella le gustaba y su cinturón para que nada se moviera de su lugar.

Se calzó las botas y se dejo el cabello a medio recoger. Se lavó el rostro y solo en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo acabada estaba, había perdido peso, su piel estaba pálida, sus labios resecos y bajo sus ojos habían unas ojeras profundas.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? - se preguntó a si misma agachando el rostro mientras apoyaba los brazo en el lavabo.

\- Estas sufriendo la condena de cargar con el equilibrio de la fuerza - le respondió una voz femenina.

Por instinto, Rey se volteó pero allí no había nadie. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el espejo y vio algo que jamás pensó volver a ver. En el reflejo en el espejo no estaba ella, estaba su versión oscura. Era la Rey de las visiones del trono de los Sith.

Espantada, Rey se alejó un poco del lavabo y atrajo hacia si su sable - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó a su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Mostrarte la verdad - respondió su "yo" oscura.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Claro que sí - respondió con una sonrisa la otra Rey - Tú misma lo descubriste hoy - sonaba satisfecha - Cuándo el caos reclamé lo que es suyo sólo allí habrá paz.

Acto seguido, la Rey oscura grito tan fuerte y tan agudo qué el espejo estalló en mil pedazos. Por instinto la Jedi se alejó y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

Pasada la conmoción Rey quiso tener respuestas, por lo que se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su mochila y sacó todo lo que había recolectado.

El cuerpo del Porg, la leche ensangrentada y la fruta podrida.

A pesar de que le daba náuseas, tomó el cuerpo del ave y lo abrió por la mitad con una navaja. Sólo para encontrar qué su pequeño corazón se había estallado de una forma extraña y particular.

El resto de órganos del pequeño Porg tenían una coloración café pero sus ojos estaban dentro de sus cuencas, contrario a los peces que había hallado en la costa.

No supo en qué momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y la oscura noche ya hacia sobre la isla. Supuso que ya era momento de ir a su encuentro con Zannah.

Vio a la rubia frente al árbol sagrado de los Jedi, o al menos, lo que quedaba después de haber sido incendiado. Estaba de espaldas a ella y Rey con miedo por lo que había vivido ese día le habló fuerte y claro - Ya no quiero seguir con esto.

La Sith soltó una pequeña risa y se giró mirándola con sorna - Sí no quisieras seguir con esto, te hubieras ido sin decir palabra alguna.

Rey se asustó porque sabia, muy en el fondo de su alma, que eso era verdad - Dime que le esta pasando a la isla - sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Zannah suspiró - Es un pequeño desfase en la fuerza. Intentaste llegar a Ben con la ayuda del lado oscuro, pero fallaste - con sus ojos intentó transmitirle confianza - Ahora lo intentaras con el lado luminoso y estoy segura de que lo lograrás esta vez.

La rubia le extendió la mano, la castaña lo pensó un momento pero a final la tomo. Las dos entraron al árbol y la mujer le pidió a la joven que se sentara en el centro como si fuera a meditar. El lugar ya no tenia techo y la luz de la luna llenaba todo el recinto.

\- Esta vez yo te ayudaré y te guiaré. Confía en mi - dijo Zannah - Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Extiéndete. Recuérdalo. Atráelo hacia ti.

Rey recordó desde el momento en que conoció a Ben y como había estado unida a él desde el día en que nació, una pequeña lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla.

Por su parte, Zannah hablaba en una lengua incomprensible mientras dibujaba con su sable un circulo al rededor de la joven. Dio en en total 6 vueltas y al terminar gritó por unos segundos. El circulo del suelo se prendió en pequeñas llamas rojas.

\- Ahora abre los ojos.

Rey lo hizo e instantáneamente las llamas del circulo que la rodeaban se hicieron azules.

\- ¿Estas lista? - preguntó la Sith.

\- Si - respondió Rey segura.

\- Golpea las palmas de tus manos contra el suelo cuando cuente 3.

La rubia contó y cuando fue momento la castaña golpeo el suelo entrando en trance después de tal acción. La flamas del suelo se hicieron verdes.

.

.

.

Rey se hallo a si misma de pie en una habitación totalmente negra con una luz leve sobre su cabeza, era una especie de túnel y al final de este había una figura que no podía reconocer. La Jedi camino con pasos temerosos dándose cuenta de que el suelo tenia una pequeña capa de agua.

El vacío parecía tener dimensiones diferentes a las de cualquier otro mundo que ella hubiera visto, a medida que avanzaba siguiendo a una mariposa azul que la guiaba hacia la figura, sus pasos se aceleraban y el eco del lugar se hacia menos audible.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de la figura lo pudo reconocer, el chapoteo de sus botas sobre el suelo acuoso cesó para darle paso a el silencio. El típico silencio que la rodeaba a ella y a Ben cuando la fuerza los unía. 

No hace falta decir que ella lo reconoció en seguida y que cuando lo vio a los ojos sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, lo abrazó como si Ben se fuera a escapar y él le correspondió. No pudo decir palabra alguna, no era necesario, las emociones nublaban su juicio.

Sin embargo, el joven se separó un poco de ella sin soltarla.

\- Nunca me rendí - le dijo en un susurro - Te llame todas noches - tomo aire y le sonrió un poco - Todas la noches por...

\- 353 días - la interrumpió él - Te escuché.

\- ¿Y por qué no intentaste llegar a mi?

\- Porque eras tu quien debías encontrarme, así como en un pasado yo te encontré a ti.

Se miraron a los ojos consientes de que tenían una nueva oportunidad.

\- Es momento - escuchó la voz de Zannah a su al rededor.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Rey se aferró nuevamente al cuerpo de Ben y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Inhalo y exhalo para volver a abrir los ojos de golpe.

.

.

.

Las llamas se volvieron púrpuras.

.

.

.

Poco a poco su ambiente tomo color, forma y vida. La luz de un sol le daba directo en el rostro podía sentir que sus botas estaban sobre tierra firme. Se separó del abrazó y sorprendida vio que estaba en un balcón con vista a un lago.

\- ¿Qué es...? - preguntó Ben.

\- Este es nuestro hogar ahora - le respondió Rey de forma rápida, mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo de las manos - Tenemos que adaptarnos a él.

\- Estamos en Naboo - aseguró el pelinegro.

Rey no respondió, no sabia como había pensado en un planeta del que solo había escuchado historias pero no había visitado nunca. Esos pensamientos llegaron a un segundo plano cuando decidieron entrar a la casa.

\- Mi madre me conto, cuando era niño, que este había sido el hogar de mis abuelos - comento Ben mientras caminaban a través de la sala tomados de la mano - Es increíble que se haya mantenido en buen estado durante tanto tiempo.

Analizando que lo que vestían no era adecuado para un hogar de la alta Rey le dijo - Deberíamos cambiarnos - pero tan pronto dijo eso sintió frio en los brazos, miró sus ropas se dio cuenta de que vestía un elegante traje.

\- ¿ Por qué? - preguntó Ben extrañado, ella lo vio con ropas de Jedi.

\- Nada, olvídalo - respondió rápido.

\- Bien, ya debo irme - dijo el joven dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Espera ¿A donde vas? 

\- Rey, sabes que todos los días debo inspeccionar los planetas de este sistema - ella no respondió - Tranquila, volveré a tiempo para la cena con los señores Clay - y dicho eso se retiro, tomo una nave que estaba a las afueras de la mansión y despegó.

La Jedi, todavía de pie en la sala tenia mas dudas que respuestas. Las puertas principales se abrieron y Darth Zannah, vestida de dama, se hizo notar con un - Hola amiga.

Rey corrió hacia ella echa un manojo de nervios la tomó por los hombros - ¡Rain! - casi le gritó - ¡¿Que es lo que está pasando?!

-Esto es lo que tu querías - le dijo la rubia - Te dije que crearas tu mundo perfecto y que yo te guiaría. Por eso estoy aquí, pero respóndete tu misma porque este mundo es así.

La castaña buscó en lo mas profundo de sus deseos y de su corazón - Porque siempre he querido tener un hogar. Una vida normal. Una familia - una lagrima traicionera escapó de su ojo.

\- Ahora la tienes - le respondió Rain tomándola fuerte de las manos y también a punto de llorar -¿Te puedo dar un consejo? - la joven asintió - Aprovecha esto mientras que puedes tenerlo.

\- Pero no tengo idea de lo que pasa en esta realidad - dijo angustiada.

\- Tranquila. Tu creaste esto, por eso tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca - sonriente empezó a ir hacia la salida - ¡Esto será emocionante!

Pasó el tiempo, ya estaba cayendo la noche y Rey no tenia nada listo, sin saber como, unos sirvientes llegaron y la ayudaron a preparar la cena, al poco tiempo llegó Ben junto con los que parecían ser sus vecinos, los señores Clay; una pareja que tenían mas o menos la edad de Han y Leia.

Una vez en el comedor, la señora Clay no pudo evitar empezar a "interrogarlos" - Por lo que sabemos, se mudaron hace poco pero ¿De donde vienen? ¿Cuándo se casaron? ¿Y por qué no tienen hijos aún? - dijo la mujer sonriente

La joven rio divertida, se sentía realmente bien teniendo una cena digna, dispuesta a contestar todas las preguntas dijo - Nuestra historia... - empezó con una sonrisa que poco a poco desapareció. Su mente estaba en blanco.

\- Lo que mi esposa intenta decir es que nos mudamos de... - intentó responder Ben pero el también tenia la mente en blanco.

\- ¿De donde se mudaron? ¿Cuándo se casaron? - preguntó el señor Clay y al no obtener respuestas inmediatas se alteró - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! - gritó golpeando la mesa a lo que Rey se preocupo.

\- Oh George, basta - pidió su esposa pero el hombre siguió golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. La vajilla y los cubiertos sonaban como si en cualquier momento se fueran a romper.

\- Basta - volvió a pedir la señora Clay y el señor Clay siguió golpeando la mesa mirando a Rey y recriminándola. Ella se asustaba cada vez más.

\- Ya basta - volvió a decir la mujer pero el hombre continuo y Rey buscó ayuda en Ben, lo vió igual de preocupada que ella.

La joven cerró lo ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vió frente a si a Zannah. Había viajado en el tiempo, hasta el momento en el que la Sith le habló durante la tarde - ¡¿Que pasó?! - le preguntó palida.

\- Aun no has creado recuerdos en esta realidad, es por eso que tu mente queda en blanco - respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio - Dime que es lo que quieres que suceda aquí y se hará realidad.

\- Quiero que Han, Luke y Leia estén vivos, que no haya guerra, que Ben nunca haya caído en el lado oscuro y que podamos tener un futuro juntos.

\- Bien - dijo la rubia - Ya con eso tu mente hará que tu pasado y futuro deseado se materialicen aquí - la miro con los ojos muy abiertos - Ahora regresa a donde te quedaste - y acto seguido la empujó.

Por instinto, Rey cerró los ojos, intentó sostenerse de algo por lo cual movió las manos desesperada y cuando las apoyó en algo fue cuando abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse nuevamente en el comedor con sus tres acompañantes mirándola preocupada.

\- Cariño ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Ben.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y respondió - Si, lo siento - tomo aire - Es solo que tuve un pequeño mareo.

\- Así que - dijo la señora Clay - Nos ibas a contar su historia.

\- Si, claro - dijo la joven con una sonrisa - Nos conocimos en la academia para Jedis del maestro Luke Skywalker - habló y en su mente podía ver un recuerdo de algo que jamás había vivido.

\- Es cierto, ella fue mi padawan mientras yo era caballero - comentó Ben.

\- Pero, te ves mayor que ella - comentó el señor Clay.

\- Si, nos llevamos 10 años de edad - dijo con una sonrisa incomoda el pelinegro.

Los adultos se miraron extrañados y sorprendidos - ¡¿Y que dijeron sus padres?! - dijo la señora Clay.

La joven pareja se miró con complicidad - Mis padres se llevan 13 años de edad, por ello no vieron problema - respondió Ben con suficiencia a lo que Rey no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

La charla continuó y para la Jedi, los recuerdos de la realidad en la que había perdido a Ben se iban desvaneciendo lentamente. Les contaron que se habían casado hacia poco en Endor y que la casa era una herencia de los abuelos maternos de él.

\- Y piensan tener hijos ¿Verdad? - preguntó la mujer.

Los jóvenes se rieron nerviosos - Tal vez - dijeron al mismo tiempo pero a través de la diada que los unía se dieron cuenta de que si querían ser padres.

.

.

.

Las llamas se hacían cada vez mas cálidas pero seguían siendo purpuras.

Para Rey, había pasado un día en su mundo soñado, pero en la realidad había pasado solo un minuto.

Todas las sirenas Laa habían huido de forma definitiva de la isla. Los huevos que empollaban los Porgs se estallaban como si fueran globos de Elio. Los peces seguían llegando a las costas con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas.

\- Esta pasando - dijo Darth Zannah tras haberse desconectado del mundo alternativo de Rey - Finalmente está pasando.

Sacó un libro de su espalda y volvió a leer el ultimo capitulo del libro más antiguo de la galaxia que ella tanto había leído en el pasado, recitándolo para si misma - Y cuando llegué el momento, como todo fue creado por una mujer así mismo todo será destruido por una de ellas. Del polvo vienes y en polvo te convertirás. Así de la destrucción a la calma y de la calma a la destrucción.

.

_Cuando el caos reclamé lo que es suyo sólo allí habrá paz._

_._

Pasaban los días, Rey y Ben seguían con sus vidas, estaban felices, era lo que siempre quisieron. Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en años. Habían tenido hijos y Zannah era una amiga cercana de la familia Solo-Skywalker.

Cada que algo iba mal con su mundo soñado, Rey lo remediaba, se sentía mas viva que nunca pero la verdad era que se estaba muriendo. Ya no sabia distinguir entre la realidad y su mundo de ensueño pero solo ella y Rain notaban lo que fallaba, lo que aun recordaba de la realidad.

\- Jacen y Jania - llamó Rey a sus hijos desde la planta baja. Los pequeños de 5 años bajaron corriendo - Adivinen quienes acaban de llegar - Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la figura de Han Solo se hizo presente.

\- ¡Abuelo! - gritaron los niños y el hombre canoso los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los saludo de forma cariñosa y jugó con ellos. Chewie por su parte también los cargó.

Leia, por su parte caminó hacia donde Rey estaba y la saludo de forma muy afectiva - Y ¿Dónde esta Ani? - la castaña señaló la cuna que estaba en la sala y le sonrió guiándola hacia el bebe de tres meses.

Poco después llegaron Ben y Luke. Pasaron la tarde en el patio y en la noche llegaron Poe, Finn, Rose, Jannah y Lando. Para la castaña fue la mejor cena de su vida, no recordaba la ultima vez que había cenado con su familia, porque de hecho, nunca había cenado con su familia.

A la semana siguiente, como de costumbre, Ben iba a dar una vuelta por la galaxia, cuando vio a Zannah de pie junto al lago, pero estaba pálida, como en trance. Se dirigió a ella y viendo que realmente estaba mal uso la fuerza y la despertó.

La rubia inhalo fuerte y abrió los ojos como platos. Puso una mano en el pecho y miró el rostro de Ben - ¡¿Estoy muerta?!

-No - respondió viéndola extraño - ¿Por que piensas eso?

La Sith supo que era el momento de la revelación - Porque tú lo estas - y dicho eso empezó a reír de forma frenética.

\- Rain - la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió - ¿De que hablas?

\- ¿Recueras como fue que tu esposa y yo nos hicimos amigas? - preguntó inquisitivamente.

\- Claro, eso fue... - intentó responder pero ningún recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza. 

\- Exacto - le dijo ella - No lo recuerdas porque Rey nunca creó un recuerdo para eso en este mundo.

Ben estaba confundido - ¿Este mundo? ¿Crear un recuerdo? - le parecía ridículo lo que decía Rain - ¡Por la fuerza! ¡¿De que carajos hablas?! 

La rubia no respondió - Ya es tiempo de mostrarte la verdad - tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos y lo llevo de forma intangible a la realidad.

.

.

.

Ben se sintió ligero y tenia sentido pues ahora era una espíritu. Un fantasma de la fuerza. Vio a su lado a Zannah vestida como Sith - Rain. Eres una... 

\- Si. Una usuaria oscura y mi nombre no es Rain, es Darth Zannah.

Ben vio a su alrededor, reconocía el lugar, pero todo era diferente. La isla estaba cubierta de nieve, los cuerpos inertes de los Porgs y de los peces adornaban el paisaje blanco. Las aguas del planeta oceánico estaba congelado y los vientos soplaban fuerte.

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del hombre como si fueran electrochoques y entendió todo. El Ben del mundo que había creado Rey era la parte de él que se quedó con ella cuando él se sacrificó en Exegol.

Miró el árbol de los Jedi y vio en el centro a Rey quien seguía en trance, todavía rodeada por el circulo de fuego purpura, vestida don su sweater, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, tenia lagrimas bañando su rostro y su nariz sangraba. Pero la nevada no la tocaba. Dentro del circulo no había nieve.

\- ¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste! - le grito el joven Solo a la Rubia.

\- No fui yo. Ella lo decidió - respondió tranquila - Tú le advertiste pero ella hizo caso omiso. Ha estado en trance durante 6 horas.

Ben se agacho hasta estar al nivel de su amada, miro su rostro demacrado, había adelgazado, tenia ojeras, estaba pálida y su cabello había perdido brillo. Le dolió verla así y todo por su culpa. Acercó la mano hacia su rostro y con sus dedos limpio la sangre de su nariz que caía hasta su boca.

\- El amor le hizo esto - concluyó el joven, mientras con sus dedos dibujaba un corazón de sangre sobre la nieve.

\- Y por amor morirá - sentenció Zannah - Cuando amanezca, esta galaxia será destruida.

Ben se incorporó y decidido le dijo - No sí puedo evitarlo - y sin saber como regreso al mundo de ensueño.

.

.

.

Estaba de muevo frente al lago, pero Rain se había ido. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la casa, donde Rey estaba con sus hijos. Entra estruendosamente y confronta a su esposa - ¿Como pudiste?

\- Ben ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta la mujer.

\- ¡Que nada de esto es real! - le dice.

Los mellizos se alejan con miedo, pues nunca habían visto a sus padres pelear.

Rey se acerca a Ben e intenta tomarle la temperatura para ver si estaba bien pero el la detiene - No me mientas más y para con esto.

\- No pienso parar - le confiesa finalmente la castaña - Esto es lo que siempre he querido y ahora que lo tengo no lo dejaré ir.

\- ¡¿Y la galaxia?! - le grita Ben exasperado - Te has puesto a pensar en el resto de seres que no merecen morir.

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunta extrañada - Nadie morirá. Lo que yo estoy haciendo no afecta a nadie.

Ben se aleja unos pasos - Así que no lo sabes - concluye para si mismo - Rey, si sigues aquí, la galaxia será destruida por la inestabilidad de la fuerza.

\- Pero si me voy perderé todo lo que he construido - dijo con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

\- Cariño - dijo Ben, esta vez tratando de convencerla - Me sacrifiqué por ti para que tu pudieras vivir, porque tu merecías vivir, no yo - la tomo del rostro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos - Pero no podrás vivir si te quedas en este mundo que no existe.

\- Al menos en este mundo puedo tenerte - le responde ella en un susurro. 

\- Pero esto no es real - intenta convenserla.

\- Yo sé que no es real pero... - Rey no puede continuar porque el llanto de Anakin hace que desvié su mirada en el momento justo para ver como sus gemelos se desvanecen en el aire llamándola "mamá"

\- ¡Nooooo! - grita dolida.

Haber reconocido en voz alta que su mundo de ensueño no era real fue lo que hizo que este se acabara.

Poco a poco la casa se va desmoronando y la luz del sol desaparece. En un intento por rescatar algo de lo que había construido, toma la bebe en brazos, cubriéndolo del frio con la falda de su largo vestido blanco, esperando que aquel niño no se le sea arrebatado.

El infante llora y Ben no puede hacer más que observar la escena, a cada instante el ambiente cambia y se torna oscuro.

.

.

.

La tierra se fragmenta. Las llamas se vuelven mas oscuras y el viento sopla con fuerza.

Darth Zannah sabe lo que sucederá, pero no tiene miedo porque sabe que era la elegida para que "El fin de los tiempos" si sucediera.

Ella era el ángel de la muerte.

.

.

.

Rey esta de vuelta en el túnel, el el cuarto negro, en el vacío. Rey y Ben son separados solo por un metro de distancia y ella todavía carga al bebe.

\- Se acabo, Rey - le dice Ben intentando que ella entre en razón de nuevo.

\- ¡No! - grita ella y sostiene a Anakin fuerte sobre su pecho sin darse cuenta que su terquedad es lo que está destruyendo todo y no es consiente de ello hasta que sus brazos ya no sienten el peso del niño y poco a poco este se va convirtiendo en cenizas.

Rey cayo de rodillas al suelo y el sonido del agua y de sus solozos inundaron el lugar. Ben se acercó y le extendió la mano. Ella levantó la mirada, enjuagada en lagrimas, y ve que lo que su amado tiene en la palma de la mano es la misma mariposa que la guio a él.

\- Ve a casa - le dice Ben.

Ella toma la mariposa entre sus manos, pero en un acto impulsivo la aprisiona y la mata - No - le responde poniéndose de pie y tomándolo del rostro - No te voy a perder nunca mas - y acto seguido lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

.

Rey todavía estaba en trance y Zannah pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol. La isla y el planeta se rompían a pedazos. Sabiendo que su momento había llegado, la Sith tomó su sable y se a travesó a si misma por la mitad. Su cuerpo cayo inerte en la cueva bajo la isla.

\- Nunca mas - dijo la joven. Los sistemas del borde exterior habían sido destruidos.

_Tick Tack_

\- Nunca mas - dijo la Jedi. Los sistemas del borde medio habían sido destruidos.

_Tick Tack_

\- Nunca mas - dijo la castaña. Los sistemas del borde central habían sido destruidos.

_Tick Tack_

\- Nunca mas - dijo la chica. El núcleo y las colonias habían sido destruidos.

_Tick Tack_

.  
.  
.

_**Ahch-To, 36 DBY.** _  
_**354 días después de la batalla de Exegol.** _

\- Nunca mas - dijo Rey...


	2. Nota final de la autora

** PARA ACLARAR: **

Esta historia utiliza a un personaje que **SI** hace parte del Canon. Se trata de Darth Zannah. Quien vivió antes del episodio I de Star Wars y fue la primera en llevar a cabo "La regla de dos" de los Sith.

** REFERENCIAS: **

**WandaVision y los comics de House of M:** En especial todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo soñado de Rey.

 **Stranger Things:** En especial lo de "353 dias" y el vacío que lleva a Rey al mundo de ensueño.

 **Dark:** Con lo de los animales muertos, en especial los Porgs.

 **Chilling Adventures of Sabrina:** En especial con lo de Rey intentando traer a alguien a la vida de nuevo como lo hizo Sabrina en la segunda temporada.

 **Lore Olympus:** En especial la parte en la que Rey ve a su versión oscura frente al espejo y esta le habla. Al igual que le sucedió a Persephone.

 **Pie de Bruja:** (Libro de mi autora favorita, super recomendado) En especial lo del círculo de fuego. Ya que las brujas dibujaban un círculo con una rama de un árbol a su alrededor en forma de protección al ver que estaban siendo acechadas por alguien.

 **La biblia:** (WTF) En especial por lo de la destrucción de la galaxia. Haciendo clara referencia al apocalipsis. Esto ya que, como sabemos, muchas de las cosas que han pasado en Star Wars están relacionadas con este libro.

 **El cuervo:** En especial al final cuando Rey dice una y otra vez "Nunca mas". Haciendo clara referencia al poema de Edgar Allan Poe que termina de forma muy similar.  
  


Y es bastante obvio que al final no se sigue narrando porque con el último "Nunca Mas" se destruyen las regiones desconocidas. Que eran las últimas en volverse polvo.  
  


Y eso es todo.  
Gracias por leer.  
Atte: _Anna_  
Pd: Perdón por cualquier error que encuentren.


End file.
